An orthopedic surgeon may construct a bone fixation frame to support bones on opposite sides of a fracture. The frame may include bone screws and pins that extend into or through the bones. The screws and pins may be clamped to bars that interconnect and retain them in their positions relative to each other. Some of the screws, pins and bars may be clamped together at right angles, but the configuration of the frame may require different angles that are established by the surgeon while constructing the frame. Accordingly, some bone fixation clamps are articulated to provide a range of angular positions for the interconnected parts of the frame.